The Alternative Future
by Poofball
Summary: Everyone knows Chris came from the future – but perhaps he isn't Piper and Leo's son? This story begins at the end of season 5 and has an alternative past and future of the show. Includes all sisters, their stories, and their boys.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: 

I don't own Charmed. But, if I did things would be verrrry different. This story starts at the end of season 5. It is exactly the same as the end of season 5, but with different subplots and Chris is going to have an entirely different storyline.

Oh, and I will be writing new chapters for my other stories too. I know it's been a few years, I just needed to get myself going again. Growing up is lame and it took a bunch of my free time away, but not anymore :P

1998

"I think you'll be very proud of this one. I'm happy I snatched him up before They could" a gorgeous blonde named Mist stated as she pulled a wooden vial out of a pouch.

"I haven't seen you this excited in a long time" Her fellow valkyrie grinned in anticipation as Mist pulled the cork out of the vial.

"I can choose the good ones well" Mist stated as a flurry of dust sprouted out of the vial and began to form a tall figure. A man with dark hair and crystal blue eyes stood tall before the two women.

"What's going on?" he questioned in an assertive voice. The man did not have fear in his eyes, simply determination. The last thing he remembered was fighting to save the woman he loved from a menacing demon. He wasn't sure if his new location was a good or bad sign for him, but he knew she was safe. He would just know if she wasn't, and he had a very content feeling at the moment.

His crystal blue eyes darted back and forth between the two women, assessing if he was in any form of danger. He looked down below to see that he was no longer corporeal. He could see right through himself at the bushes behind him. A small ounce of panic began to dwell within him, but he stiffened up and began to look the blonde in the eyes again, with an almost threatening glare.

"Don't worry, Andrew. You were killed in a battle and you're in no harm here" Mist smiled at the handsome man who maintained constant eye contact with her. Even though the island housed some of the bravest warriors, more than half of them were consumed with fear once they arrived to the island.

The other woman pushed her lips together before blowing on the inspector, causing him to become corporeal. He looked down at his body, patting his jeans, rubbing his black leather jacket and finally rubbing his fingers against his grey t-shirt to ensure every type of fabric was touchable. His hands then made their way to his stubble as they moved up and down his jaw line.

"You gave your life for those who are fighting one of the greatest battles of all time – that of Good vs. Evil" Mist smiled, placing a hand against his chest. "Welcome to Valhalla."

Downtown

Piper Halliwell clung tightly to her son, cherishing every moment with him. She began to make her way to her green Jeep, balancing the diaper bag and pushing the stroller with one hand while holding Wyatt in her other. Technically she could be pushing him in the stroller, yet a piece of her needed to hold him at the moment. He reminded her that her marriage was real, even if there were days where she wouldn't see her husband. Leo had recently left "up there" due to a calling from the Elders.

They had been on high alert lately, due to an evil brewing within the city. It had everyone on high alert the past few days. She decided to make the most of her newly ruined day and head home to be with her sisters. Wyatt was due for a nap soon, yet she was craving family time. Phoebe would certainly be busy working on a column, but Piper could be very persistent when she wanted to be.

As if on cue, Wyatt's head titled down and rested on her shoulder as his little infant sized hand reached up to his eyes and began to rub them gently. "Are you getting sleepy buddy?" Piper asked, letting a kiss fall to the top of his head. It wasn't much later that she was slipping him into the car seat and driving back towards the manor.

When she arrived back to Manor, she was greeted by some nearly hypothermic sisters. She of course scolded them in her usual tone, attempting to channel her inner Prue. There wasn't one single day that she didn't miss her older sister. She had been viciously stolen from their family by the Source's assassin Shax. Prue was so powerful she was practically invincible, yet her one weakness was also her greatest strength. She was overly protective of two things in her life – her sisters and innocents.

She would give her life for any of the above, and did. She willingly jumped in front of an energy ball to save an innocent man's life. Piper still battled with her resentment towards her sister for throwing herself in front of death so easily. She and Prue had always shared a special bond, one that was not more important than any other sister, just different. Prue was her mother figure, best friend, big sister and mentor. There was a deep hole in her heart that hadn't disappeared for the past two years.

Her son Wyatt had changed everything. He had given her an entirely new perspective. If Prue loved them as much as she loved Wyatt, she completely understood. Her son was a pleasant distraction, a reminder that she could not dwell on the past. She had to focus on the future, rather than be overcome with grief constantly due to the past.

She shook her mind from one of her weak spots which had begun to distract her from the conversation her husband and sisters were having about the current threat – The Titans.

All of the thought processing going on within her mind made Piper realise she could care less about the Titans at the moment. She was deeply concentrated on the fact that it felt like her family was crumbling. The family that helped reconstruct her life after Prue's death was disintegrating. The group began to branch off as Leo went to the Elders and Piper went to check on Wyatt in his nap.

Valhalla

Chris orbed into a seedy bush area, quickly observing his surroundings. Moments later a pair of arms were wrapping around his waist from behind and spinning towards the other way. Mist leaned in close to him once he was facing her and let several kisses fall upon his lips.

"Is everything ready for him?" Chris asked, pulling himself out of her embrace.

"Everything is perfect" she assured him, taking his hand and pulling him towards a pathway. The two began walking until they reached a clearing filled with men and women battling with nearly every form of non machined weapon. "He can stay as long as you need him to".

"Good" Chris smiled, pushing a branch out of the way to view the warriors he would have the pleasure of meeting several years later. He remembered being just a young boy, but being absolutely in awe at the skills they had.

It was then that one warrior caught his eye. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, but was topless as he fought with a large man who appeared to be from the Roman era. There was no mistake who this man was.

"He's doing just fine" Mist stated, noticing where Chris' gaze had fallen. "He has been very fierce since he learned of the witch's death. It's almost intimidating at times".

"That doesn't surprise me". Chris smiled at the infamous inspector, wishing he could alter the past even more than he was already planning to do.

Manor

Several hours later Phoebe and Paige were having a sisterly debate in the attic about the tactic they would use against the Titans. Paige was suggesting they use herself as bait for the Titans since they were hoping to kill a whitelighter and Paige had the ability to orb. Phoebe was very reluctant to use her baby sister as bait – for obvious reasons. She finally gave in and within seconds of Paige beginning to orb, a flurry of wind made its way into the attic and a woman dressed in a white toga cascaded towards the sisters. Phoebe immediately covered her face from the wind instinctively and backed away, prepared to send a forceful kick towards the threatening woman.

"Don`t look into her eyes!" an unfamiliar voice bellowed, causing Phoebe to cover her eyes in obedience. She spread her fingers apart to view the suspicious stranger from afar when the sound of potions being used could be heard. She saw a young man with dark hair and striking crystal blue eyes staring back at her as he titled his sunglasses down. He looked a little in awe back at her, giving her another glimpse of his eyes. Something about them struck at her heart. They seemed so familiar it pained her. She couldn't place it, but the eyes demonstrated a great deal of the character's intentions without even knowing him. They were determined, yet full of pain at the same time.

He flashed her a sweet grin as he pulled the sunglasses off entirely and turned his attention towards Paige's direction. It was then his grin instantly faded and the hint of pain in his eyes turned into absolute shock and horror. Phoebe turned to see that all that was left in her sister's place was nothing but a completely cemented figure resembling Paige.

"Oh no" she mumbled beneath her breath. "Is she dead?"

"Not yet, no" Chris sighed with relief, at least she had not been killed. He was on a mission that may cost him his life, but he had to ensure that the future he came from wouldn't happen again.

"What the – "Piper began, holding back the urge to swear. Although, noticing the new stranger in her house almost pushed her to finish her sentence.

"Who the hell are you?" She placed a hand upon her hip to study the young man with her eyes but her eyes quickly moved to her completely solid sister. "Oh dear".

"My name is Chris and don't worry. She could be a lot worse".

"How did you know they would attack, and to cover your eyes?" Phoebe asked, looking over to Chris as she ran her fingers along Paige's cemented arm.

"I'm..." Chris hesitated for a moment before he decided there wasn't that much harm. "From the future".

"And why are we supposed to believe that?" Piper questioned.

"I just saved Paige's life" he defended, pointing towards the Charmed One. "Where I come from, she died today and completely changed the Charmed destiny".

"How could the Charmed destiny keep going if Paige and Prue are dead?" Piper's tone became nasty. It was no secret that her sister's death still caused her to be extremely bitter.

"I can't say" he asserted. Piper had always been tough with him through the years. She was the family member he feared the most, she paid an extra amount of attention to him due to who his parents were. Everyone placed higher standards upon him, not that he minded.

"Alright, well until future boy decides to start talking, we need to figure out how to fix Paige" Piper scowled, sending an unimpressed glare towards Chris. "Leo!"


	2. Beginning a New Destiny

I'm glad you guys like it so far :)

This chapter takes place when Leo isn't responding to Piper and the Elders have already been killed "up there". Leo has been up there ever since, and is not responding to Piper's calls, similar to the show.

Valhalla

"It's time" Chris assured, grabbing the brave inspector's hand.

"No it isn't. If it was, then the others would be getting ready to go as well". Andy responded, crossing his arms over his defined chest. He had seen this strange young man around the island the last few days, lurking in the bushes with Mist.

"The Elders are dead and it may not be the ultimate battle of good and evil, but it will be if I don't have your help" Chris tried to give the man a deep look into his eyes to demonstrate how sincere he was.

Andy couldn't help but be distracted when looking into the young man's eyes. They were filled with determination and pain, but also sincerity. This man was honestly trying here.

"It will help the woman you love" Chris pulled out the big guns. He knew Andy would do anything for Prue.

"She's dead" Andy's fist clenched as the stranger brought up his sore spot. Prue's death had hit him hard. When he arrived at Valhalla, he was content with knowing that he and Prue would be reunited when good and evil would go into a final battle, one which Mist assured him would happen while he was alive.

"So are you technically" Chris pointed out, letting his sly grin slip out. Andy was quick to return the gesture with his own trademark grin. "Her sisters are in danger".

Andy could tell that future boy knew him well, since he knew that Prue's sisters were his weakness. Prue would have done anything for them, and so should he.

"Alright, I'll do it" he muttered as he stiffened his posture and stood tall. He had never orbed before, but he knew it wasn't supposed to be a pleasurable experience.

Chris quickly placed his hand upon Andy's shoulder, securing a firm grip on his leather jacket before orbing him back to the Manor.

Manor

"I just don't see how Leo can't take five seconds to orb down to his wife and son" Piper slumped into the couch, irritated with Leo's absence.

"Piper, sweetie ... he needs to fix everything with the titans, and our sister being frozen" Phoebe began to rant before Piper raised her index finger to silence her.

"I'm aware of how screwed we are. I would just like some form of input from my husband" Piper sighed, raking a hand through her dark hair. She turned her head in excitement when the sound of orbs began a few feet away from her. The familiar dancing lights appeared, but she could tell from the frames that neither were her husband.

She was about the scold the mysterious whitelighter from the future until her eyes caught a glimpse of the man standing next to him. Her hands flew up to her mouth in shock as she met up with his crystal blue eyes.

"Andy, no ..." Piper fell back on to the couch as her mind attempted to piece the details together. She had seen people prove that death wasn't final before, but never someone she cared about that had died so recently. Her mother had been dead decades before she was able to see her, and Grams was an exception.

Phoebe let out a gasp once she realised what had caught her sister's eye and began pointing to the inspector. Andy walked over to Piper and engulfed her in a hug, allowing her to finally take in a deep breath.

"But ... how?" She muttered, pulling away from him to stare into his eyes yet again. It was then he flashed her his trademark grin in return, assuring any doubt in her mind that it may not be him.

"I have connections" He smiled, turning to Phoebe who was still in awe at the sight of him. He had always been a big brother to her, and as much as she didn't want to burden Prue with it after his death – it really hurt her and Piper as well.

"This is amazing!" Phoebe squealed as she ran to his side.

"It really is, but how?" Piper questioned as she quirked up her brow. She still didn't trust future boy, especially with Andy. She didn't want him to hurt Andy in any way possible. She also didn't want to lose track of her missing husband and the titans trying to rid the world of good.

"I've been in Valhalla" he muttered while freeing himself from the sisters' embrace. He was having a very hard time being around the two of them without Prue being there. It was uncalled for, but he couldn't stand to look at them. He could see the pain in their eyes as well from being around him. They all reminded each other of her.

"You were chosen to be a warrior" Phoebe finished, knowing the myth of Valhalla well. Andy simply nodded, knowing that Phoebe was piecing everything together. "Oh no... "

"Mhm, there's a lot of trouble brewing"

Piper quickly went back into her previous irritated mood. She was furious that her husband still hadn't come down to talk to her if the massive battle between good and evil was going to happen.

"Speaking of, where is Leo?" She asked Chris rather assertively. "Our sister is still a statue, I just found out my other sister hasn't been living as happily in the afterlife as I thought, oh ... and apparently all hell is about to break loose!"

"Piper, calm down" Andy placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to settle her down and gain her attention. He knew her well and she was clearly getting flustered with the entire situation. "While I don't trust him completely, this guy has some good intentions".

"I don't know about that" she mumbled, sending a glare towards the strange whitelighter.

"Look, will you please just trust me for five whole minutes. I promise it won't do that much damage" Chris became a bit aggressive with her. It was difficult that he was getting such treatment from people he cared so much about, but especially her.

"And what exactly is wrong with you that makes you so nervous and antsy? Your family isn't falling apart?" Piper's words tore a hole deep in his heart that he had to try and suppress. He couldn't let them see his feelings, it already didn't help that he was practically the spitting image of his mother.

"I'm watching history repeat itself and no one's doing a damn thing about it!" He earned everyone's attention in the room as his eyes met up with hers.

"I understand your frustration." Piper now shared Prue's pessimistic perspective that everyone in their family was doomed to lose those they love and die young. She was still haunted by her sister's fears, and the word's the fallen witch told her only months before her sister's death. The witch had been killed by her familiar in an attempt to gain immortality and her words had haunted Piper ever since.

"I really don't know if you do" Chris sighed, wishing he could explain the situation fully.

"If it helps, I get it." Piper shot back with some compassion and a slightly harsh tone. She was trying to calm the stranger down. He was distracting her from finding her husband and that frustrated her to no end. "I live in a world where my mother was taken from me as a child, then the two women who were like my mother, and now my husband apparently."

"Well pay attention, because the world I grew up in, families hardly existed." His crystal blue eyes hardened as he emphasized his main point. He grew up in a world where his parents were taken from him at a young age as well. Too young.

"Not my fault." She retaliated, expressing some sympathy towards the young man. His eyes reminded her of Prue's - they were filled with pain and dedication. Piper and Poebe had never felt the same amount of pain and burden about their mother's death as Prue had. It was different for them. They just had the look of longing and pain - wishing they knew their mother more.

"Not yet".

Piper was about to question the boy about his statement when a gust of swirling wind rushed towards her and Phoebe. Andy was quick to move in front of the two sisters, using his tall frame as protection. The wind simply pushed him aside, causing him to call to the ground before it engulfed the two sisters and another went up the stairs towards Paige.

Andy picked himself up off the floor to see Piper and Phoebe dressed in togas from head to toe, adorned with golden coloured fabrics that glistened in the sun to a point that he raised his hands above his face to cover his eyes from the brightness. "Are you guys ... okay?"

"Oh, we're fine." Paige gleamed as she made her way down the stairs, covered in a gorgeous white toga as well. She took each step slowly, with her chest held high and her shoulders rolled back. Andy recognized that walk, it was structured and just like what he had seen daily on Valhalla. It was then he realized what they had become. By becoming goddesses, it freed Paige and would allow them to defeat the titans.

"We're more than fine." Phoebe giggled from the corner where she was now eying Andy. He had always been buff before, but Valhalla had certainly done wonders for his physique. He had his arms crossed over his chest, which showcased his toned arms all the more.

"Okay, I get why we're goddesses, but isn't this a little dangerous?" Piper mirrored Andy with her arms crossing over her chest as she questioned Chris.

"Yeah, I may not have paid attention much in class, but I distinctly remember the gods being consumed by their power" Andy mumbled, eyeing the new addition to the room. He had heard that Paige existed, but had never seen her before. She was definitely a Halliwell. Her face shape and eyes reminded him of Prue, although her eyes were a deep chocolate brown instead. While she was the goddess of war, she still had the same fiery look in her eyes.

Paige was quick to notice the new pair of eyes watching her. The man seemed gentle. He was watching her with curiosity, and she could tell he knew her sisters. He had been so protective of them earlier. He seemed very familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She knew she had seen those crystal blue eyes and strong jaw line before. They were too unique to be a random coincidence.

Her eyes then shifted to the other new stranger in the room. He was a young man with intensely blue eyes that made their way to her. Once their eyes met and the two realised they were studying each other, they quickly averted and Chris began to clear his throat.

"Leo gave you this because he trusted you. It's your destiny." He sent a look towards Andy, flashing him a quick grin. Andy had absolutely no idea why the young man kept acting like they knew each other well. Clearly the sisters didn't trust Chris, which made him hesitant as well. It also didn't help that it was absolute torture being around Prue's sisters without her. He could see the immense pain in Piper and Phoebe's eyes just when they looked at him.

"There's a reason why Andy and I are here, a reason why you are goddesses and even a reason Leo can't be here" Chris began, trying to bring everyone's attention out of their daydreams. It was clear that they were all confused, and hurting from seeing one another again. "And it's going to completely alter your future."


End file.
